


The Same Sky

by TorterraGarden



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but where exactly it fits into the timeline i don't know, mc has a name in this, takes place some time during yoosung's route i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorterraGarden/pseuds/TorterraGarden
Summary: Starry nights are even more beautiful when there's someone to watch them with





	The Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> For Yoosung week! I'm really glad to be participating this year as a mod, and of course I had to write something for him too! Hope y'all like it!

It was funny how a few days ago, Yoosung would want to spend every free moment playing LOLOL. He did still play it, but he was constantly distracted by thoughts of her. Not in a bad way. He would imagine her watching him, supporting him, cheering him on. But playing LOLOL was supposed to keep him from having thoughts about anything else, how did she keep breaking through? It made him want to turn off the game much sooner than he normally would, when suddenly all he wanted to do was call her and hear her voice.

Did he call Seunghee too much? She said she didn’t mind. She said she looked forward to talking to him. Sometimes she called him, which made him feel like his heart would burst, but he still felt like he called her most often. Even though she said she liked it, he always worried that he was annoying her, and he needed constant reassurance from her that she liked it – that she liked him – but he couldn’t come off too needy, because that would likely annoy her too. Right? He was so unsure sometimes, and he wished he had more experience with these things, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed talking to someone so much. Well, he could. It was Rika. But he had learned not to make that comparison anymore. And really, there was no comparison. The way he liked Seunghee was very different from the way he liked Rika. 

It was a beautiful night. The moon was almost but not quite full, and its silver glow was so bright it almost filled itself out. The sky was clear enough that Yoosung could actually see stars. Not that many of them, since he was in the city, but they were twinkling here and there in the inky blue sky. On nights like this, he wished he had someone to look at the sky with. 

There was a specific someone he wished he was looking at it with. Could she see stars too, from wherever she was?

Calling her before he went to sleep wasn’t even something he planned anymore. It was just part of his routine now. Sitting on his bed, pulling his phone toward him and dialing Seunghee’s number, it all seemed to happen automatically. He used to play LOLOL until he was too tired to keep his eyes open, and then he would stumble to bed and crash almost immediately. His habits were adapting to fit Seunghee in. He did like these habits better. Hearing her voice helped him to have a peaceful night, and it was probably healthier than keeping his eyes glued to a bright screen until he physically couldn’t anymore. He gazed out his window at the stars as he waited for her to answer, his heart beating fast already. It only took a few seconds for her to answer, but it felt longer in his impatience. 

“Hey you,” her sweet voice answered, finally.

“Seunghee! Hey.” Why were his palms so sweaty already? “It’s Yoosung.”

“I know.” Seunghee laughed. “I was waiting for your call.”

Would he ever get tired of hearing her say that? Would he ever stop needing her to say it? 

“It’s so nice out tonight. It made me think of you,” Yoosung said. “Are you looking at the moon right now too?”

“I wasn’t,” Seunghee said. “But I am now. You’re right, it looks lovely tonight.”

"Can you see stars where you are?"

"A few. I always wish there were more."

Yoosung smiled. He could picture her standing at the window in Rika’s apartment, staring up at the bright half-moon and the few stars that were visible. The frustrating thing was, he didn’t know what Rika’s apartment looked like, nor what Seunghee looked like. All he had in his mind was a vague image of the kind of place he thought Rika would like to work in, some cozy place with big windows that would let in a lot of light, and full of books and flowers and baked goods. Maybe painted a pale yellow or lilac. He couldn’t really imagine many specifics.

And as for Seunghee, he wasn’t sure. He had thought about asking her to describe herself, or send him a picture or something, but he worried that would make her uncomfortable. He was sure that he would think she was pretty, when he finally did meet her. It didn’t matter what she looked like, she was so kind, and had such an effect on him, how could she not be beautiful? As much as he burned with curiosity to know what she looked like, there was something kind of romantic about leaving it a mystery until they met at the party. That was what he told himself, anyway, when he was trying to curb his impatience.

He couldn’t imagine a face for Seunghee. Even in his dreams about her – of which he had had many, and which made him blush to think about – he couldn’t have described what her face looked like. The details were always kind of a blur, and it seemed like the more he tried to focus on her the mistier she would get, like he was looking at her through a fogged-up window. But her presence was always warm and soft, and her hands always felt so real when she touched him. He would wake up missing her, feeling her absence like an ache.

“On nights like these, I wish we were together,” Yoosung said quietly. He could feel his face getting hot as he spoke, and was very temporarily grateful that she couldn’t see his blush, at least. “Wouldn’t that be romantic? Star gazing together, trying to find constellations… I know where some of them are, but I don’t think we could see them here. Too much light….”

“We would have to go somewhere else then,” Seunghee said softly. “If we drove out of the city for a bit, we could see them.”

Yoosung’s heartbeat sped up. “Yeah. We could do that. We could bring binoculars with us, or a telescope if we can get one.”

“We could bring snacks and a blanket,” Seunghee said. Yoosung swore he could hear her smiling. “We could stay out there all night.”

All night… just him and Seunghee, curled up on a blanket, staring at the brilliant stars in the dark sky. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to be there with her now. The party was still a few days away, but Yoosung was so impatient. He wanted to see her, to be close to her, to see the stars reflected in her eyes and feel her hand around his and –

“So it’s a date?” Seunghee asked. “After the party, when we can see each other, I mean.”

“Yes! Of course,” Yoosung said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. “I can’t wait. Until then, I’ll think of you every time I see the stars.”

“I’ll think of you too,” Seunghee said. “When I get to see you in person, I won’t need to look at the sky anymore to see a star.”

Oh God, she was so cheesy. Yoosung loved it. He wasn’t quite ready to say good night to her yet, though he knew he should be going to sleep soon. Star gazing with Seunghee in person would be a dream, but there was something comforting about knowing that even when they were apart, they were still staring at the same sky.


End file.
